The Cloudy Games
by ilovepandf10
Summary: A Hunger Games/Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (CWACOM) crossover including a few OC's, action, and suspense that will leave you on the edge of your seat. Swallow Falls is trying to heal from a war and the Cloudy Games is the only punishment. This IS an AU. Since this is, there are no main inventions that are in either Cloudy movies except for Flint's Spray-On Shoes. Enjoy!
1. Prep and the Woods

**The Cloudy Games**

_A/N: I was watching the Hunger Games on Netflix and I got up to go get a drink and I began thinking about the Phineas and Ferb/Hunger Games crossover I read a couple years ago. I then thought about other crossovers I could do involving the Hunger Games, and CWACOM/Hunger Games popped into my head. At first, I thought I was going to be sick, but now I'm thinking it would be awesome to do a HG/Cloudy crossover. So here's Chapter 1 of the Cloudy Games_!

Chapter 1: Prep and the Woods

"How is that going to help us? Did you manage to get DECENT blueprints from that moron's laboratory?" a restored Mayor Shelbourne of Swallow Falls scoffed to a chairman that held blueprints; however, not just any blueprints, but FLINT LOCKWOOD'S blueprints.

Mayor Shelbourne had sent out all of his chairmen and colleagues into the city's ashes to recover anything worth saving such as things from Flint Lockwood's annihilated laboratory.

The town of Swallow Falls had recently suffered a total holocaust, burnt to the ground by neighboring countries, including America. They were jealous because of all the fame and fortune the island was getting, so when a sudden war struck, Swallow Falls fought back with whatever they had. Even though the militaries sent to burn the island were of many soldiers, Swallow Falls itself was more powerful than any other team. Partially resulting from their post-traumatic stress, the citizens of Swallow Falls seamlessly wiped out everyone against them. The people of the island still stood over all, but the town was burnt to a crisp. Almost nothing was left of the buildings.

However, Mayor Shelbourne was unaffected by the fighting, and so were his co-workers. They wanted to find a way to punish the rest of the Swallow Falls citizens for what they'd done, and of course, the mayor found a solution. All they needed was a good plan to make it possible.

They ended up salvaging Flint's abandoned laboratory and everything in it that was truly useful to the mayor's plan, including Flint's top-secret blueprints.

"Yes, sir. We did." The chairman put away the blueprint of a 'Grocery Deliverator' and pulled out a much bigger invention plan.  
One look at that large blue design was enough for the mayor. "Oh, yes, my right-hand man. THIS is it." An evil grin grew on his face, eager to get constructing the genius idea.

10 Years Later…

Flint Lockwood patted his younger sister on the head and left the house telling her, "I'll be right back, Ag. I'm just getting some lunch for dad and us."

He grabbed his jacket and spear. Flint walked to the woods stiffly, like a robot, he felt practically paralyzed from his thoughts about where he was going today.

Once Flint reached the evergreen-coated woods, he sat down under a tree grasping his spear tightly in his left hand. He fell silent as he listened attentively for oncoming game.

Birds chirped and a few rustles of the wind were audible. The world seemed to be stopped and hushed, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It seemed to also exclude his paranoid thoughts.

He then heard faint quacking not far from where he rested. A determined scowl grew on Flint's face as he squeezed his spear again and began closing in on the small noise of a duck, paddling around on a nearby puddle. Inch by inch, Flint crept towards the bird.

The unsuspecting duck became frightened as soon as he locked his beady little eyes with Flint. Quicker than you could possibly process it, Flint's spear went right through the poor mallard's back. He tugged the weapon, now bloody and warm, out of the duck and held his newfound game protectively yet firm. Flint sighed. "…my last meal with my family before the games." Vapor rose from his open mouth into the bitter wind as Flint breathed heavily in and out, his nerves acting up again.

Flint didn't want to take or have any part of the danger that was going to commence: the 10th annual Cloudy Games. He thought over the possibilities of what he could do to avoid it: Kill himself? No, he had so much to live for. Run away? No, what would happen to Agatha and Tim, his father? Starve? No, he'd done that before, but only because of serious depression.

This year was Flint's first time in the games. Flint didn't exactly know what to do. Just the thoughts of what he had to do made him shudder with fear.

"Oh, God. This isn't what I asked for 10 years ago." Flint whispered. As he trudged through the forest with his head hung in sadness in the crisp, Autumn air, his spear dragged on the ground behind him.

When Flint returned home, he removed his shoes and jacket, announcing, "Dad! Agatha! I got lunch for today."

Agatha Lockwood, Flint's brown-haired, 12 year-old sister, ran straight up to Flint and hugged his lanky, thin body. "Hi, Flint." She whispered to him. Agatha was emotionally attached to Flint ever since their mom died 10 years ago, so she treasured every moment she got with Flint, one of her last real things to hold on to.

"Hey, Ag. I got you and Dad lunch." Flint smiled slightly, but the Games were still gentle on his mind.

"Why don't we cook this thing already? I'm starving." Tim speed-walked towards Flint, bear-hugged him, and snatched away the duck.

"Jeez, SOMEONE's hungry." Flint set down his spear and went into the kitchen to help his dad with the duck.

During lunch, Flint and the others bowed their heads to pray. Flint began, "Lord, this may be our last meal all together, so thank you for all you've given us… Thank you for the food on our table this afternoon and each other." Then they all started to eat.

The meal, so far, was silent until Tim whispered, "I tried to tell your mother not to go and just stay here, hidden, but she didn't listen…"  
Flint choked lightly on the thoughts of his mother's death, how it all ended with a knife and a scream.

Tim whispered, even softer this time, "Happy Cloudy Games."

"And may the odds…" Agatha said blankly, poking at her roast duck.

"Be NEVER in your favor." Flint finished with a shaky sigh. No one dared say a single word for the rest of the meal.


	2. Seizure and the Complex

**The Cloudy Games**

_A/N: I'm at a genius state right now in my brain and I really want to write and stuff, so here's Chapter 2 of the Cloudy Games! Enjoy, my minions! And yes, Agatha is my OC. A while back, in another fanfic, I gave Flint a baby sister, but she was a stillbirth. I wanted to incorporate her into another one of my fanfics, so in this, she'll be recurring, but every few chapters of course. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: Seizure and the Complex

Flint sat on his bed, shivering from over racked nerves. Thoughts of being taken to the notorious arena where he would fight men twice his age and size raced through his mind faster than light. The Cloudy Games were only 2 weeks away, and the actual seizure of the tributes was just minutes away. "Dad?" Flint called for his father to come to his room. It was more comforting than just going completely berserk in his mind.

Tim walked into Flint's closet of a room. A very small living space, but it did just the trick for Flint's bored, deflated mind. "What do you need, Skipper?"

Flint jumped up to his father and hugged him hard like he was only 10 years old. "Dad, I'm scared." Flint admitted, voice cracking and face blushing a bright pink. "I don't want to fight. This is unjust, Dad. We shouldn't have to do this every year. I've never even done this before! How do they expect me and everyone else to be able to survive against men much stronger than us?" Flint rambled with a terribly worried look forming on his face. Flint didn't even think he could ever calm his nerves down. "How in the world did you even win the other year?"

"Listen, Flint. I didn't win; I used my wits and eased my way through the Game. They just intimidate you into getting involved just so they don't kill you on the spot." Tim sat down on Flint's bed next to his worked-up son.

"Wait, Dad, so if you don't give in to their force to the centre of town, they kill you?" Flint's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Well, it's happened, but only once. That person had no control over themselves, so the mayor's cronies just had to shoot her. But as long as you don't fight until you're in the arena, you're good to go." Tim somewhat reassured his son, but to Flint, not that much.

"What if you're not experienced in self-defense or anything? What'd' you do?" Flint thought back to his mother dying again. A chill shimmied up his spine, making him shudder.

"They TRAIN you. It teaches you everything you need to know about the world that you enter and how to survive in it. Pay attention, because if you don't, you have a lesser chance of getting out of there. Got it?" Tim raised his unibrow, waiting for an answer from his nervous son.

Before Flint could say 'Yes', there was a sudden loud pound on the door. Flint and his dad could hear a blood-curdling scream come from the other room. Agatha came running in crying from fright.

Tim's eyes widened. "Oh, my God. They're here."

Agatha cried even harder when Tim quickly left the room. She clung to Flint as if he was her only shield. Flint could feel tears stick his shirt to his chest. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE, FLINT!" Agatha screamed, more tears pouring out of her bloodshot eyes.

"It's okay, Ag. It'll be okay. Just stay hidden and with Daddy and-"

"OPEN THIS DOOR! OPEN IT NOW!" the pounding grew harder and harder on the house's front door.

"No, Flint!" Agatha yelled. "No!"

"I have to, Agatha! I've got to go! I don't want to leave just as much as you don't, but it's the law!" Flint felt a tear begin to roll down his face, pale with fear and sadness.

"Flint Luke Lockwood! Get over here now!" Tim shouted at the top of his lungs from the other room. Everything was just a giant cluster of noise to Flint. His sister yelling and crying, his dad shouting, the door pounding, his own thoughts; he could barely function!

"I love you, Ag. Always remember that!" Flint kissed Agatha's forehead, hugged her hard, and left the room.

Agatha just lay there on the floor, sobbing and wishing Flint didn't have to leave. "NOOOOOOO!"

Flint sprinted to the front door and hugged his dad. "I'm gonna miss you, Dad." The feeling in Flint's chest grew tighter and tighter, nerves going off the charts. The door busted down and the soldiers poured in for seizure.

"ALL MEN AND WOMEN WHO HAVE NOT WON THE CLOUDY GAMES AND ARE CAPABLE OF FIGHTING, STEP FORWARD AT ONCE!" the soldiers yelled. As soon as they spotted Flint, they grasped his arms and somewhat dragged him out the door. Shots rang out in the distance. Someone wasn't acting proper.

Screaming came from the streets like banshees out of Hell. "I LOVE YOU, DAD!" Flint yelled back to his dad from down the street. Another tear trailed down Flint's cheek. "Goodbye…"

Mobs of soldiers passed holding men and women of ages ranging from 11 to 45. Everyone loaded onto a large ship that would take them all the way to the opposite end of the island.

Flint just wanted to die right then and there when he saw everyone crying, screaming, and hurting others like it was one another's faults. Chained and shackled to the wall, Flint began crying. HARD. It felt like he had nothing to hold onto anymore. Nothing.

XxX

Later that night, the ship landed next to large buildings reserved just for training and housing before the Games. Getting everyone off the ship was most likely the hardest part. People began kicking and screaming again. Each person was accompanied by two soldiers so there was no breakaway from anyone.

Flint had fallen asleep on the way over to the complex, and was jolted awake by the ship docking and the soldiers unshackling his arms and legs. His face was pink from crying and sweaty from nerves. The soldiers loaded him off the ship along with everyone else. They gathered together in front of the admin building to hear the mayor speak with an evil, yet sarcastically sweet tone.

"Listen up, everyone. Welcome to the training and living facilities for the 10th annual Cloudy Games! Now, I've got one question for everyone: Why do you think we do these games every year?" The mayor chimed through the crowd.

Out of sync, everyone chanted once, "To pay for the rebellion…"

"And whose fault do you all think this is?"

The crowd grew dead silent. Do they even dare to say the town's name in front of the mayor? Just then, a feminine voice tore the silence. "It's YOURS, you unfair jerk! YOU'RE making us do this! It's not OUR faults, it's YOUR fault! This is unjust! UNFAIR!"

The mayor displayed a shocked look on his face. "Well I am appalled at why you would say that!"

"You should be…" the voice muttered. Flint tried to look around to find the voice, but everyone around him was just tall enough so he couldn't see past them.

"GUARDS! Bring the woman up here!" Mayor Shelbourne commanded from afar. At once, the soldiers escorted her to the top of the steps.

"Guards, show this pathetic woman to her… ROOM. You know the one. The one that has the excluded clear partial walls. NO WINDOWS." The mayor finished softly, staring into the girl's eyes with a devious look.

The girl's eyes widened to the maximum, which didn't look physically possible.

Flint just managed to stretch his neck up high enough to see the woman turn with the guards. All he saw was a strawberry blond head of hair, a purple tank top, and a lavender jacket. Flint wondered what was going to happen to that girl. Whoever she was, he prayed for her safety in his thoughts.

"Well. Now that that's been taken care of… You all will be heading over to your rooms. As you all may know, each of you will be in an apartment with one of the opposite sex. You will get to know one another, and you both will sponsor one another in training before the Games. And unfortunately, one of you will be staying with THAT witch for the next 2 weeks. Understand? Good. Training begins tomorrow… if you all are ready to face even THAT much hell. You are dismissed!" Mayor Shelbourne made more of an exit than he should have, but once he was gone, the place went into a pandemonium. The only one that managed to stay orderly was Flint, still a little frightened about what just happened.

The guards led Flint up to his room. It seemed to take to take forever, but he finally managed to get up to his room. Flint was flung into the top floor to stay there until the next day. He already knew he wasn't going to be able to eat until tomorrow, but Flint's stomach felt like it was frying itself from the inside out.

Flint suddenly heard a slight pouty grunt from the other side of the floor. He followed the mild cursing and complaints to the… window? No windows? A girl sat at the open space in the wall with her long, slender legs dangling off the edge of the building, complaining to the moon and stars about how unfair the Games were.

Flint cleared his throat awkwardly, hoping to get the woman's attention. Not looking startled at all, the girl turned her head toward Flint. He couldn't see her face, and she couldn't see his. "Oh, hi. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." Flint said quietly, shrugging. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Nah. I could always use some company in these hard times." The girl patted the cold stone floor on the space next to her. Flint walked up slowly with caution. He sat down and listened to the girl talk some more. "It isn't right what Mayor Shel's doing to the island and everyone on it. It's sickening to think about."

"Huh. I guess then we see eye to eye on that." Flint slumped down and stared at the ground below, from 40 stories up.

"You know, whenever I'm sad, I stare up at the stars and moon and pray that I'll have a better day the next day. I guess I'll have to do that more now that I'm involved in THIS now." The girl sighed and looked back up at the moon.

"I should probably try that soon. Oh. What's your name?" Flint turned his head to the girl on his right.

The woman's face was illuminated in the moonlight when she turned to Flint. "Samantha. Samantha Sparks. I just go by Sam, though." Sam stuck out her hand to Flint for a handshake.

Flint whispered, "Flint Lockwood." Flint stared at Sam and shook her hand. Her beauty made Flint's heart want to beat right out of his chest. "And may the odds be EVER in your favor."

_A/N: Remember from the first chapter when they said 'Happy Cloudy Games and may the odds be NEVER in your favor"? Well that was the actual motto for the Cloudy games so everyone would get picked. Flint says 'EVER in your favor' to not die. Yeah. I'm still trying to catch on, but I'm getting there. And ENTER SAM! There'll be some more fluff between the two of them soon J! Thanks for reading!_


	3. First Day of Training and the Scenery

The Cloudy Games

_A/N: I'm sorry I didn't have this out sooner. I've had projects to finish and finals to study for. By the way, if you hadn't inferred it already, but I decided this would be an AU, so there will be some traits and quirks to the characters that weren't there before, such as Flint's blank, nervous personality, and Sam's singing ability. So without further adieu, here's a new, long-anticipated chapter of The Cloudy Games. Enjoy!_

Ch 3: First Day of Training and the Scenery

Flint sat on the bed in his room with an insecure look on his face. It almost scared him to know that this was his first morning waking up somewhere unfamiliar to him; not where his dad was or his sister.

Shrugging off slight fear, he removed his gray shirt, revealing an extremely thin torso an spine and walked over to the large walk-in closet on the other side of the abnormally large bedroom. All that was found on the inside were black shirts, red fabric/spandex jackets, and black flare-bottom sweat pants. The clothing looked a bit feminine for Flint, but it was probably uniform for everyone to wear during training.

As Flint applied his new clothing to himself, he overheard small humming coming from the room next to his. Whatever or whoever it was, it was probably that girl from last night. Sam, right?

Flint crept out of his room and turned the corner. The door to Sam's room (most likely the same size as his) was open just a crack. He pressed his ear to the door and heard more humming, melodious humming. It almost sounded like an instrument solo, mot meant for lyrics. Flint modestly knocked on the door.

The voice from last night called, not too loud, "Just a second." Flint saw the door swing open to a woman with a gorgeous complexion, strawberry-blond hair, and a slim body. She showed a small grin, despite the fact that the upcoming training sounded a bit intimidating. She wore the same clothes as Flint, but in his opinion, she looked WAY better than he did. "Are you ready to go?"

"Umm… Yeah. You?" Flint shrugged, gesturing toward Sam.

"M-hm." Sam walked with Flint to the elevator, which looked insanely fragile, even though they both managed to make it up to their floor alive and in one piece last night. "So what did you say your name was?" Sam asked pressing a button on the high-tech, glass elevator.

"Flint Lockwood." Flint stated blankly.

"Right, Flint. Didn't a man with the last name 'Lockwood' win the games a few years ago?" Sam looked over at Flint with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Uh… yeah. That was my dad." Flint shrugged again, staring down at the floor. He thought briefly about Sam's alliterated name. "Sparks. Was that your mom who won last year?"

"Correct-a-mundo. Seems like we both got this year in the bag, don't we?" Sam smiled at Flint, pushing a lock of hair behind her large ear.

"Wait, both of us?" Flint asked as the elevator arrived. "Doesn't only one person come out?"

"No, Flint." Sam shook her head with a funny grin. "The men and women are separated every year. There are two different domes: one for the men, one for the women." The two of them climbed into the elevator, which was covered in cracks and very faint blood stains. Sam cringed at the sight of the mess, barely there anymore. Her eyes then wandered over to Flint's feet. A purple, sparkly gelatin-like substance covered them. "What is that?"

"What?" Flint looked back over to Sam, snapping out of his thoughts about the Games and past years.

"Your feet. What's that?" Sam pointed with a slightly bent finger at the odd substance.

"Oh. Yeah, that. Those were Spray-On shoes. They don't come off, though. That's the bad part. Sometimes I wish they would." Flint looked a little embarrassed at the memory of a science experiment gone wrong, right in front of everyone he had to share a classroom with when he was little, including his 4th grade crush.

"Hm." Sam said nothing more of the topic and looked back up through the glass as the elevator came to a halt at the very bottom.

Many different colored jackets filled the insanely large dining room. "Well I guess we're not the only ones who are all matchy-matchy today." Flint whispered as he observed the pairs of roommates around them, all dressed in their own signature colors.

Sam giggled when Flint made that little comment and suggested they go get breakfast. Good thing it was that time, because the two of them thought they were going to starve to death.

XxX

While eating side by side, Flint and Sam didn't say a single word until Mayor Shelbourne marched around handing out files and papers for everyone to fill out. "These are for your Game records. It will contain all your personal and family information, so fill them out and hand them to the guards when you are finished." Mayor Shelbourne announced wearing his usual arrogant look.

The entire dining hall fell silent as they filled out the files after eating their morning nourishment. Flint looked over at Sam, her hair hanging in her face as she scribbled down everything she needed to on the file.

As Flint got to writing, Sam looked over from her paper at Flint. She giggled again silently at the sight of a young man as…fragile and skinny as he. It was almost cute in a sense.

The two of them were the first to finish, so when they turned in their completed files, Flint leaned over to Sam and whispered, "What do we do now, Sam?"

"We need to head over to Training Facility A113. That's where we'll both be for the next two weeks." Sam whispered back.

XxX

The training facility had two people, one man and one woman, and lots of large weapons and practice targets. Flint had never seen anything like it in his entire life! How could his dad have never told him about all this?

The trainers walked over to Flint and Sam and shook their hands. "Hello, my name's Bill."

"And my name's Anna. We'll be your Game trainers for the next two weeks." The woman said to Sam. "You'll be here for about 8 hours per day training with weapons of all sorts. Bows, knives, swords, spears-"

"Spears?" Flint interrupted, with a hint of willingness in his voice. However, he tried to retreat and retract his question.

"Yup! You can stick to the weapon you are most comfortable with or you can learn to use others. Why don't we get started?" Bill asked, gesturing over to the targets and assorted weapons.

"Sure!" the two trainees exclaimed in sync eagerly with smiles. Sure it was supposed to be a time of hardship for everyone, but Flint and Sam couldn't resist the fact that their two weeks was going surprisingly well so far.

XxX

Flint and Sam yawned lazily in the elevator up to their apartment. "Wow. What a day." Sam said, muffled by more yawning. She rubbed a small cut on her arm from a knife that grazed her the wrong way.

"Yeah. And I forgot to mention this to you earlier: Did you also notice that those trainers sounded like us?" Flint yawned again glancing back at Sam.

"Yeah, that WAS weird. Anywho, I've got something to show you." The elevator reached the top floor and the two got off, wanting to just lie down.

Sam forced herself to her room, practically dragging Flint along with her. "My mom told me she left something here for me just in case I ever got to compete in the Games, too." Sam wiggled her way under the bed and pulled out a dusty box, just as her mother had told her. Once out, she blew the gray fluffy coat off the box and read aloud the cursive writing on the top. "'Samantha: I discovered this at the back of your room's closet and saved it for you just in case you ever got this room like me. Keep it in a safe place, darling. Love, Mom.'"

The moonlight shone in finally through another hole in the wall where a window should have been. Sam removed the cover of the box and found an arched glass slab lined neatly with silver.

"What is that?" Flint moved in closer to get a better look at the gleaming object. Sam dug out a little paper note at the box's base and read it aloud. "'Swipe up or down on surface. Your choice. –M.' Hm. I guess we'll find out." Sam placed her finger gently on the glass and swiped down.

All the windows suddenly restored. Sam swiped her finger again and a hologram of a giant city appeared on all the windows.

Sam and Flint got up from the cold floor and stared around in awe. The scenery looked…real. "New York…" Sam muttered. Her eyes widened.

Flint's mouth hung open wide as he gasped in heavily for quite some time. "The city…" he finished. It was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Sam walked closer to the window, or the scenery, to her, and tried to reach out for it, but the window had disappeared and so sis the hologram. Sam furrowed her brow to a worried look, that sad. "That was my hometown, Flint." She whispered.

As if on cue, Flint walked up to her and touched shoulders with her. A chill ran up Flint's spine again. "Wow."

Sam walked out to the empty stone room outside her bedroom and sat down where they were the night before. She looked up at the moon and then proceeded to close her eyes. "Thank you, Mom." Sam said softly to the sky, as if the stars could deliver the message to her mother in an instant.

Flint could still feel the echo of Sam's shoulder on his. "Good night, Sam." He whispered to Sam.

Sam felt Flint's soft words glaze over her head, like fresh icing on a cake. "Good night…Flint." That name: Why did it sound so familiar?

_A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuunnnn…. FORESHADOWING! I know it's a little cliché, but it's honestly worth a shot. I'm happy I finally got this done. It's actually been done, but I just had to type up my final copy on the computer from my iPod. It was originally on there __ Anyway, y'all know the drill! Please leave me a review for the story or the chapter so I know what y'all like! Thanks and God bless!_


	4. Innovation and the Enemies

**The Cloudy Games**

Ch.4: Innovation and the Enemies

_A/N: I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, but it's given me a lot of time to think about new ideas for this story and more. There'll be even more one shots and chapter stories in 2014, so get ready for more reads on your lists! Until then, here's chapter 4 of the Cloudy Games! Enjoy and Happy New Year!_

Mayor Shelbourne sat in his office, feet up on desk, fiddling around with a Rubik's cube. "It just doesn't seem complete. What could they possibly be missing for the games? Is it the arena? The weaponry perhaps?" he asked to himself. Something about this year's games just didn't feel right to the Mayor. Something had to be done about it.

Just then, two men in suits, similar to the mayor's, stepped into the office with charts and some news for Shelbourne. "Sir, we have a town overview report for you. It seems that due to the major drop in our purchase and trade charts, the citizens are boycotting the food and other products of the main town." One man reported.

"WHAT!? That is preposterous! Why are they doing this to our town? Now we have no income! No way to reinforce the arena or the Games themselves!" The mayor shouted in surprise.

"We don't know why, sir. That's why we came to you." The other man told the mayor.

"I can't believe the townspeople are doing this! They're already living in their own filth. Now they're just making it even more of a hellhole for themselves! This can't be our fault! This town is wreck now, even more of a wreck than nearly 10 years ago!" The mayor shouted again. All of a sudden, Shelbourne's eyes widened in realization. Gasping, he mumbled, "That's it. That's it!"

Mayor Shelbourne pulled out a blank sheet of printer paper and began doodling, sketching, and scribbling all over it. The scratches and marks on the paper all fit together to make a plan for some sort of building. As the mayor held up the paper in glory, he chimed with an evil grin, "Gentlemen, I now give you the innovation in the Cloudy Games that everyone has been waiting for over 10 years. Let's get building."

It was a cold, gray Tuesday afternoon, and Flint and Sam were well into their second week of training.

Bill and Anna walked up to Flint and Sam, who were practicing with spears, knives, and compound bows. They paused what they were doing as Anna told the tributes, "We just got an announcement from the mayor that all the tributes are going to train together from now on. We don't exactly know why, but we have to follow orders. You two are going down to the main training room, you know, the large one."

Flint raised an eyebrow. "Wait, if they're making us train with all the others NOW, then why didn't they have us train with everyone else in the first place?" Sam set down her bow and crossed her arms in light concern.

"Again, we don't know why the mayor told all the trainers to tell you all this, but the plans are plans, so you both need to head over to the multi-purpose facility and begin your training." Bill said to the tributes.

"We both wish you luck and we hope you make it through training and into the Games in good shape. Sadly, we won't be training you any longer. You'll be with trainers that are much more 'strict', if you will, so we want you to know that we're on your side." Anna leaned in and lightly hugged Sam and Flint with a comforting smile, most likely, the last one the two would see in a long time.

Bill shook the tributes' hands and said, "Again, good luck and may the odds of winning be ever in your favors."

The trainers smiled again, and Anna stopped and mentioned, "Did anyone else notice that we sound alike?"

"Yeah, that is weird." The foursome laughed and bade each other their last goodbyes and thank you's.

Sam and Flint were already halfway across the building when Sam whispered, "So, are you nervous about the new training method, or are you alright with it?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Flint knew it was obvious to see him shaking in his Spray-On shoes, but he truly WAS a little frightened about stepping out of his comfort zone again. He'd just gotten used to the relaxed feel of the private training room Sam and he trained in, and now, he had to readjust all over again.

XxX

In the multi-purpose facility, it was, once again, a complete pandemonium. Sam and Flint felt like the only ones that weren't totally freaking out over the room transfer. Everything suddenly came into order as a buff African-American man stepped into the room. He had odd proportions, such as large feet, a large chest, and a tiny waist, but he looked strong enough to knock out a hundred men within seconds.

"ATTENTION, TRIBUTES!" the man yelled. Everyone snapped his or her attention toward the front. "Alright. My name is Earl Devereaux. I'll be your trainer for the rest of the week until the day of the games. I was a former police officer, but now I've been certified as a trainer for the Games. We only have 4 more days to train and if you don't pass with a good score, you're pretty much screwed, so pay attention to my advice." Earl paced back and forth with a very stern look on his face. Everyone could tell he wasn't joking around (after all, it WAS the Cloudy Games), so they all kept the attentive and firm looks and didn't say another word until Earl was finished with his "speech".

Flint just stood there thinking about this man and the things he had said. Everything was going to get WAY more rigorous in a very short amount of time, so Flint knew he had to be ready for it. He took a deep breath, clenched his fists, and made a determined face. He felt ready.

Then, his expression dropped from determination to depression. He then thought about Sam and about what would happen to her. It wasn't normal for Flint to worry about anyone he didn't exactly know, but thinking back to the week before, when Mayor Shelbourne announced that the floor-mates would be supporting one another before the Games began, he just felt like he needed to do something, to HELP her get through this along with him.

Everyone began departing as Sam looked around the large Colosseum of a room, seeing everyone's more-nervous-and-anxious-than-before faces. "Um… Flint?" Sam looked over to Flint, who was staring off into space. "Isn't it strange everyone isn't exactly acting like themselves? It's as if the emotional atmosphere totally changed everyone's attitudes instantaneously as they set foot in the room!... Hello?" Sam asked in a singsong voice, waving her hand in front of Flint's red face. She just shrugged and went on with her little rant. "Why is the mayor making us change the training methods all of a sudden? I knew he was evil."

Flint managed to snap out of his anxiety and whisper to Sam, "Mayor Shelbourne's just ONE of the evil-looking people on the island." Sam and Flint redirected their attention back to the group of 7 men and women across the room, who were eyeballing the red-dressed pair like they were some sort of squirrel.

One man, who looked around Flint's young age, was tall, thin and muscular, and tough looking. He grasped the cigarette from his mouth and forced it to the ground like a ruby, causing it to sizzle and spark on the ground. He somewhat snarled at Flint, like a shark or a lion. The act caused Flint to flinch slightly. He knew that man was going to be trouble in the arena.

Sam's attention locked on a woman in the group with unnaturally red hair, a tricked-out ax, and an evil glint to her eye. She was dressed in a deep blue, just as the man Flint's gaze was fixed on. She had something nasty to say on her mind, and Sam could feel it, but she just couldn't pick up the right vibe to know. The woman's gaze ever so quickly shifted over to Flint and back to Sam. The devious smile grew wider on the woman's face as she could sense a growing relationship between Flint and she.

"Uh, oh." Sam whispered back to Flint. "We need to get out of here, out of their sight. I've got a feeling they'll be trouble for us."

"Me, too, Sam. We shouldn't make enemies already just by looks, but it seems that this may be an exception." Flint took one last glance at the group walking away from the window. The man he was staring at a minute ago made a head-chop motion towards Flint and followed the group off to the training weaponry supply. "That guy gives me the creeps-"

"WE NEED A PLAN!" Sam exclaimed, not too loud, being cautious of tributes around them, so they wouldn't hear their conversation.

"For what? Why?" Flint looked back over at Sam, secretly a relief.

"To survive. To get rid… of THEM."


	5. Training and the Fight

**The Cloudy Games**

_A/N: I had to skip forward quite a while because I had to get to the Games, so that may ease some of the confusion. Sorry that there's not exactly any order to the Games, and it may be hard to follow for some of you, but I'm trying to get us to the main part of the story, so bear with me. All the tributes are already a week into their training, and Sam and Flint have acquired a mild friendship. They're relationship will take off more soon, so enjoy and pay attention to this chapter! Thanks!_

Chapter 5: Training and the Fight

Flint picked up a freshly sharpened spear and waited for the other people in line to take their shots at the targets. Loud booms were heard from all directions. Flint focused on hitting the center of the target, the heart of the killer. It seemed deeply wrong to Flint that he had to kill somebody for nothing, but he knew he had to kill to win, so he didn't say anything otherwise.

It was finally Flint's turn to shoot. He rolled his neck, clutching his spear tightly in his right hand, took a deep breath, and focused his eyes on the heart of the target. Flint drew back his right arm, locked his attention on the target, and threw the spear. Instead of it hitting the heart, the spear hit the target's stomach. Flint didn't know what to say when the others began laughing at him as if he were some sort of wannabe. He shook his head and grabbed another spear.

"I'm right on the money at home. Why not here?" Flint asked himself with a concerned look. He saw everyone go back to sharpening weapons and practicing their skills, almost selfishly.

What Flint felt he needed was support, like someone to root him on. The first person that came to mind was his father, but there was almost a 100% guarantee that Flint wasn't going to see him ever again. Then Sam came to mind. Flint quickly shook off the thought of her being supportive in the way he thought of it, even though she was already like that in her own way. An awkward feeling filled Flint as he realized he was blushing.

"Back to the shots…" Flint grumbled. Nobody moved forward to take the next shot, so Flint stepped up again, drew back his arm, and threw the spear as hard as he could. As cliché as it is, Flint's spear hit dead center of the target.

The boom of the spear hitting poster board and metal echoed through the room with great force. Everyone's attention slowly moved to Flint, even Sam, who automatically knew who and where from which the noise came.

"Uh…." Flint blushed as the staring and silence got more and more awkward. He gulped when he saw the group from earlier walk over to him and break the silence.

"Well, look who it is! It's Mister Thinny." The man teased.

Flint looked down at his torso. Truly, he WAS thin, but Flint still automatically knew that comment was supposed to be an insult. "Well, yes, I suppose I am. What do YOU want?"

"Your girlfriend's pretty hot over there…" the man turned around and stared at Sam, who had gone back to her archery training. "You gone all the way with her yet?"

"What?" Flint asked with a confused face. "And she's not-…" Flint paused for a second. He wanted to remark back to the delinquent and defend himself, but it bothered him that he almost flat-out denied Sam's pulchritude. He sighed and continued, rephrasing his last comeback. "Don't even go there while mentioning her. I never went 'all the way' with her," Flint began again, not exactly knowing what "all the way" meant, "and you need to buzz off so we can all go back to our lives and train."

"Lies. Moreover, what's the use in training, you maggot? You know you're gonna die, so why bother?" The man asked with a huge, drug-like smirk.

"Go away now or I'll take this here spear and shove it right through your miniscule genitals, you hear me?" Flint stood taller and looked up confidently at his adversary. It didn't even occur to Flint that his anger was beginning to release, trying to defend him and, in a sense, Sam.

"Do you wanna f*****' go?" The man asked back, stepping closer to Flint, towering over him like the Empire State Building.

"LANGUAGE, RUDENESS! AND YES, AS A MATTER OF FACT, I DO!" Flint yelled at the man. He felt like screaming and beating up the guy in front of him. Flint just lost it and threw a few punches.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" The man shouted back. "AND MY NAME IS DAWSON!" The two started kicking and hitting one another. Rude language and insults were exchanged in screaming and yelling at the tops of their lungs.

A ton of people gathered around and began chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" This turned into a full out brawl.

Sam heard the ruckus from the other side of the facility and began wondering about it. "What?" she muttered. She stepped up to the humongous crowd of people, but just like Flint, Sam was too short see over the fully-grown adults' heads. Instead, she squeezed her way between everyone's shoulders and hips. Once she was close enough to clearly see the center of the mob, Sam witnessed Flint and some man twice his size fighting. Sam's eyes widened in fright and surprise.

After several minutes of insults and injuries, Earl came over to the mob and broke everyone up, including Flint and Dawson. "HEY HEY HEY! CUT THE CRAP, ALREADY!" Earl shouted as he pulled Flint from Dawson. Flint huffed and puffed from anger at Dawson, but all he wanted was to keep Sam away from that delinquent, no matter what happened. "Save your fighting for the arena, you juvenile hooligans!"

Sam ran up to Flint and practically dragged him away from the others, protectively. "Hush, Flint! If you get any louder, you'll get Shelbourne in here and we ALL don't want that."

"I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL THAT SUN OF A –!" Flint screamed, but he was quickly interrupted by Sam putting a hand over his mouth.

"SHHHH… Quiet!" Sam wrapped an arm around Flint and whispered, "We need to go back to the apartment now. It's already 7 o'clock."

Flint took a few deep breaths and replied, in a successful attempt to re-contain himself, "Alright, Sam." Flint eased his way out of Sam's arm and walked with her back to the apartment.

XxX

"What happened back there, Flint?" Sam asked through the wall as she and Flint got ready for bed. "What suddenly came over you that made you do that?"

Flint just stared at the wall. "I don't know, Sam. It just hit me hard like a ton of bricks. Dawson provoked me and that's what came out." Flint tried to explain.

"What did he do to provoke you?" Sam asked a little quieter. She knew whatever he answered with was going to be a weakness of his in the Games.

"He just-…" Flint began, removing his shirt to apply his gray one from home. When Flint walked over to the mirror, he went dead silent and his eyes widened at what he saw. A body, an extremely thin one, stood in front of the mirror. Flint could barely breathe just by looking at himself. All he could see was a pale, skinny body, showing just skin and bones. There seemed to be no fat on him, nothing to cover his ribs, spine, or arms. He hadn't seen his real self since, well, his mother died. Flint acquired goosebumps when he felt his sides and arms, thin as pencils, almost.

"Flint? Are you okay in there? Flint?" Sam listened through the wall for movement, but heard nothing. "FLINT! Do you need help? Come on, talk to me!" Sam listened again. Nothing.

Flint stood in complete silence. He could hear Sam shortly panicking and run into his room suddenly. Sam just saw Flint, not only shirtless, but about to go unconscious from depression. "Oh, my God, Flint. You never told me about this…"

Flint turned to Sam, about to cry again. "Please help me…"

Sam's heart almost skipped a beat. "Yes… I will… But… only on one condition."

"Name it." Flint said softly. He vowed in his mind he'd do anything for Sam, and now, this was his opportunity to help her.

Sam grew closer and placed her hands on Flint's shoulders. The moonlight shone on her face as she moved in towards Flint's desperate face. She shakily whispered to him, "…Promise me you'll help me make a plan…"

Flint stared at Sam's shimmering green eyes. "I will. I promise."


	6. Television Lies and the Memories

The Cloudy Games

_A/N: So here's a recap for y'all if you don't remember the recent stuff that happened: Flint has anorexia nervosa. Sam and he are going to formulate a plan to try and stay alive in the Games. The mayor has come up with a new idea for the Games (but I'm not going to tell you what haha), and that's all I can remember. Oh, and the evaluation and skill judgment is the day after the day in this and the next chapter. Enjoy!_

Television Lies and the Memories

"Dad, when are the progress reports on the training and Games?" Agatha walked up to Tim and asked hesitantly, hoping to get some info on how Flint was doing.

"Oh! That reminds me! Thank you, dear." Tim told his daughter, hugging her as he switched on the television resting in the corner of the room. Agatha slowly walked toward the TV as the mayor began babbling about the Games and the tributes' training progress.

"Now, I have with me today Dawson McHale, a tribute who was involved in a fight less than 48 hours ago. Tell us, Dawson, what happened in the fight? Who started it? Who was involved?" Mayor Shelbourne inquired Dawson, holding a microphone up to his mouth.

"Well, man. It was very weird, you know. I was just minding my own beeswax and all of a sudden, this skinny dude comes up to me and picks a fight with me! Why did he even choose to brawl with me, a guy who's twice his size and completely capable of getting beaten by anyone?" Dawson exclaimed all innocent-like.

Agatha raised an eyebrow, looking a little like Flint when she did that. "Yeah, who WOULD do that?"

As if on cue, Shelbourne asked Dawson, "Did you happen to catch his name?"

Dawson nodded and said, "Yeah, when his girlfriend was jabbering to him to calm the f*** down, she said his name was 'Flint' or something. I don't know, but it was something strange like that."

"Flint… Lockwood?" Shelbourne leaned in for emphasis on Flint's last name.

"Yeah, whatever."

Agatha and Tim looked at one another in unison and surprise. "What?!" they asked on cue.

"What the hell is my son doing picking fights in the training facility?" Tim closed in towards the TV.

"It doesn't seem like him to do that, Dad. If anyone knows Flint, it's me, and there is NO way the Flint I know would ever do that." Agatha pointed to herself for more emphasis on her words. She just knew something was up.

XxX

Right at that moment, Flint and Sam were sitting in the large room in their floor watching the exact same newscast. It was the early morning and the two of them couldn't go back to sleep after waking up simultaneously at four, so they just decided to sit in the living and play rummy.

"What!? I didn't pick that fight! It was THAT liar!" Flint exclaimed loudly in frustration. Not only was he mad at Dawson's answers to the mayor's questions, he'd just lost another round of rummy to Sam.

"I know you didn't do it, Flint. They should all know the truth, too, but sadly, not many people can believe the truth. It's kind of a weakness or something. By the way, you still haven't told me about what happened with Dawson. What exactly did he do?" Sam asked as she dealt out the next round of cards to the two of them.

"Well, I don't know if we should talk about this now. We've got a plan to plan." Flint told Sam, trying to ease away from the topic.

"Alright, Flint. If you insist. After I woke up, I had this thing on my mind where we could use some kind of teleporter so we could switch between domes and help one another when we need it." Sam suggested while she rearranged her hand of cards. "What d' you think?" Sam shrugged and laid down her first play.

"That sounds interesting, but sorry. I don't do any science-related stuff anymore. Too many experiments went wrong." Flint moved his 3 over by his 4 and sighed.

"Aw… Oh well. You got another idea?"

"What about we get wrist walkie-talkies so we can communicate between arenas?" Flint suggested.

"That does sound realistic, but where are we going to get-…" Sam began asking, but she was interrupted by an announcement over the intercom. It was Earl.

"All tributes please come to the multi-purpose facility immediately for some instruction and the last day of training." Earl instructed over the loudspeaker urgently.

Sam looked up at the ceiling. "My mom told me about this. He's going to tell us all the stuff we need to know about tomorrow's skill judgment and ratings. This is our last day of training, Flint."

"I knew THAT, Sam, but what happens after the evaluation and they tell us our scores?" Flint questioned.

"I think my mom told me that there was gonna be a huge interview. Everyone has to get dressed up all fancy and talk to the mayor. Of course, this is just for show to get the others not in the Games involved. Everyone else has to attend in the island's main auditorium." Sam told Flint before she got up to go put her jacket on and head to the elevator.

"Well, then… I guess tomorrow will be a little hectic." Flint shrugged, following Sam over to the elevator, pulling his jacket over his shoulders. He pressed the down button on the elevator controls and Sam and he waited.

"Yeah… Flint, earlier, you said that you don't like Science anymore. Why don't you? What went wrong?" Sam asked softly. She and Flint stepped into the glass elevator, small, fresh bloodstains resting on the lower parts of the walls.

Flint blushed slightly and rubbed his arm sheepishly. "I don't really like to talk about it, but I'll just say that my Spray-On Shoes were one invention gone strange. I was demonstrating them to my fourth grade class. Everything seemed all right until Brent asked me how I was going to get them off, and I couldn't. It was so humiliating, and it happened right in front of everyone, including my crush. Everyone laughed at me, including that girl. Sure, I kept on trying because of my mom, but after quite a few failed attempts, I just gave up. I stopped inventing and became a normal human being, just to blend into the melancholy feel of the town."

Sam raised her eyebrows in interest and thought. "You know, the situation sounds familiar, but I think around that time, I was living in New York. I used to live on this island, but since the food and clean water supply was extremely low here, my mom, my brothers, and I moved to New York."

"What made you all come back?" Flint looked over at Sam, who was staring at the ground, recalling her child-and-teen years.

"My mom lost her job and figured our only option was to move back to Swallow Falls. It was our only hope. Even though I faced a lot of trauma, suddenly grew rich, and lost a brother in the past 5 years, it's been better here than it ever was in New York. I don't know why, but it just has…" Sam kind of looked over at Flint.

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember my crush's name. That area of my life was before my mom was… you know… Everything before then is erased from either my memory or just a big blur of insignificant colors." Flint stretched the skin under his left eye, trying not to let his eyes water too much.

"Odd. I don't remember much of fourth grade, either. It probably wasn't much of a significant year for both of us." While the two stepped off the elevator, Sam made a surprised lip pout. They headed over to the multi-purpose facility quickly and without a word.

"Hey, dork-face. I can see you're-…" Dawson started to attempt at an annoying comment to say to Flint, but he was quickly stood up to.

Flint spun around and made his face stern at Dawson. "Shut your ever-loving mouth. You should be GLAD AS HELL I didn't snitch on you after the crap YOU started yesterday."

"Shut up." Dawson scoffed while rolling his eyes. As Flint walked off to the assembly of tributes with Sam, Dawson nudged the girl in blue next to him and pointed to Flint and Sam with a huge amused smirk. Flint and Sam were, unnoticing, holding hands.


End file.
